Devi Mahatmyam
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: Things get interesting when a plot begins to unfurl around the newly-appointed Anglo-Indian Ambassador: "But why would anyone want to kill me?" Soma asked anxiously. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't they? I know I'd love to."


AN: Let's see you not get around to writing more of this NOW, Eileen! Hahaha!

--

Sun filtered through the heavy curtains of the Phantomhive mansion delicately, casting a gentle light into Ciel's dank office.

"Sebastian," the young master of the house asked tiredly, "What's on the agenda for today?"

Pale lips curled into a smile that at times seemed incapable of anything but a sly arrogance. "Well, you have Madame Riecqu coming over to tutor you in fencing and history in the afternoon, and Countess Jacqueline Bathory will be joining us for dinner. "

Ciel raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "And what of the morning?"

His smile shined. "Well, you were supposed to survey the new product line, but…"

"But?"

The doors flung open loudly, "But I doubt you'll be able to get to that considering that Prince Soma and Agni have arrived." Sebastian finished as Soma burst in with a grin.

"Agni! Release the doves!" The prince shouted, his words followed by a flurry of feathers as four white birds flew into the room.

Sebastian gave an impressed whistle. "Not bad. Perhaps we should announce your entrance with a herald as well, My Lord? I think bats would suit you quite nicely."

Ciel tossed a sharp glare at him, as a bird fluttered down to perch on his head.

Soma, as per usual, ignored the young earl's sour attitude. "I have great news, Ciel!"

"You've developed inoperable brain cancer and have six minutes to live?"

"Nope! I'm moving to England again, and I need a place to stay. So I picked here!"

Ciel felt dread well into his heart. "And you're staying in England how long this time…?"

Soma beamed. "Permanently!"

There was an awkward silence as Ciel attempted to keep his composure enough not kill Soma with his letter-opener. A dove knocked over the inkwell on his desk.

"Get out. Get out of my house."

Soma's grin didn't falter. "I had a feeling you'd say that. That's why, when I met the Queen, I asked her for this!" He sang as Agni presented Ciel with a letter.

Ciel quickly broke the wax seal, pulling out and reading the paper. Sebastian peered over curiously when his lord's brows knit together angrily and he slammed the letter onto the desk.

"A 'request' from the queen, asking me to 'accommodate Prince Soma for as long as he may require'. Damn it, Victoria, you sly old bitty." He grumbled.

"Should you really be referring to your queen as an 'old bitty'?" Agni asked uncomfortably.

"Only if I know her personally. Aside from that, what the hell made you decide you wanted to move to England permanently? I thought you were traveling the world on an epic journey to become a better man, or whatever."

Soma rested a finger on his lower lip thoughtfully. "Well, I heard that India's ambassador to England had an accident during dinner and died from a knife falling into his back, so I decided that since the position was open, I should fill it myself! So, being the intermediary between India and England means I'll have to see the Queen fairly often, and it'd be easiest to just stay in London. Don't you think?"

Ciel perked up slightly at the explanation. "London? So you'll be in the townhouse again, anyway?"

"Yup!"

"Then why'd you bother even coming here to announce it!" Ciel demanded, "You could have easily sent a letter!"

"Well, the thing is," Soma explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I actually have a request to make of you, and it seemed best to do in person. You see, when we were taking care of your townhouse before, it was such a big place and there was so much work to do that I hardly saw Agni at all. It got pretty lonely, and since I actually have a job now I'll need him more than ever, so I came to ask you to maybe hire a new servant to help out a little."

Ciel frowned. "Fine. I'll dig up something. Just get out of my house."

"Ah, actually, we do need to stay here for a little while. At least until the renovations are complete."

"_Renovations?_ What kind of _renovations_ have you started on MY house?!"

Soma held up his hands defensively. "Nothing major! Just making the place better suited to accommodate the tigers, is all."

"Tigers!" Ciel demanded, whilst Sebastian simultaneously questioned hopefully.

"Tigers?"

Soma nodded. "Yup! A pair of white Bengali tigers imported from my home; Nisha and her mate, Munson. Since I didn't want her to be lonely while she was here, and I missed her while she was stuck in India, I thought bringing them both here would be best."

Ciel buried his face in his hands. "Oh, whatever. I don't care anymore. Do as you like."

"How old are they? If they're mates as you say, then might there be a possibility of kittens…?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

Ciel glared at him. "You and your cats. Do the dozen strays you've got wandering about the yard and servant's quarter's really not satisfy you?"

"I keep them where they won't be in the Young Master's way. It's such a pity you can't appreciate their beauty…"

"It's hard to appreciate something that makes your eyes swell up and your throat burn just by being near you-" something thudded against the window above his head, "_-and would somebody get rid of these god damned birds!?_"

--


End file.
